DARE
by HeartsAndMusics
Summary: After their lose to the Phantom, the GOM couldn't accept defeat. So their captain proposed another challenge. What will they get through this? Warning OOC GOM. HAITUS
1. Prologue

**AN:** Okay~! This will be my first Fanfic and I'm soooooo excited to do this! o

I know this is friendship and humor but I like to make this a harem for my favorite character...

* * *

~**PROLOGUE~**

A loud buzz was heard throughout the court signaling that the game is over, shocking everyone. Looking at the board a score can be seen s the numbers appeared to 99-100 in Seirin's favor.

"YES!" A loud scream was heard from the red head ace snapping everyone from shock then a loud roar was said by the crowd fallowed by the rain of confetti.

"We won..." A whisper was said by the megane captain of Seirin as he couldn't believe his eyes.

"Hyuga! We won!" Shout by the Iron Heart as he give the captain a hug which the captain didn't react.

Everyone cheered especially the 1st year trio beside the crying Aida Riko.

Aside from all the screaming, laughing and crying only one person (aside Rakuzan) remain still.

A teal head boy named Kuroko Tetsuya was standing there in a rain of confetti staring in nothing, despite everything that's happening he remain quiet and emotionless, despite the loud atmosphear he hear nothing, like he is his own world.

"Idiot! Why are you not smiling?" said by the red head which followed by a smack on the head snaping him back to reality. "We defeated the Miracles. Are you not happy?"

"It's not like that Kagami-kun." The blunette spoke to the red head named Kagami. "It's just I'm too happy that I can't express it." Tetsuya said it in an monotone voice and impassive face.

Kagami sweat drop of Tetsuya's sentence thinking that this is the face of someone_ beyond happy _but shrug it off after. "Then let's go it's time to shake hands with Rakuzan." Said the red head with a big grin on his face.

"Hai."

After the shaking of hands, the former captain of Teiko was called by his ex-teamate.

"Akashi-kun. let play again sometimes."

"Sure." All Akashi could say not even bothering to glance at the blunette.

_**Fast Forward**_

_Dear Miracles,_

_ I would like to say that for the past two weeks, I couldn't get over of what happened at the Winter Cup and I know you all feel the same as I am (Don't deny it, Shintaro). And I would like to do something about this._

_ I would like us to meet at Maji tomorrow, 6 pm sharp. ANYONE WHOSE LATE WILL MEET DEATH (That means YOU DAIKI.)_

_ Akashi_

_P.S. This also comes to you Tetsuya._

_P.S.S. This is an ORDER not a REQUEST._

~Murasakibara Atushi~

"If you say so Aka-chin. I'm gonna buy more snacks." A tall purple hair teen lazily said as he lazily exits the room to buy snacks.

~Kise Ryota~

"Yay! I'm going to see Kurokocchi tomorrow!" A handsome blond teen excitedly exits his room as he think of a way of how will he greet his beloved Kurokocchi.

~Midorima Shintaro~

"Well a little reunion wouldn't hurt. It's not like I'm affected that I lose to kuroko and It's not like iI miss them or anything." A green hair tsundere fix his glasses with his tapped fingers and prepares himself for tomorrows _little_ meeting.

~Aomine Daiki~

"Too lazy to go... Too scared to die." A navy hair teen growl as he couldn't think of a way to get out of it.

~Kuroko Tetsuya~

"Well this is interesting, I just hope they wouldn't kill me." A small smile was formed on his emotionless face as he thinks of what will happen tomorrow.

* * *

**AN: **So... What you all think?


	2. The Meeting Pt1 (The Waiting)

**AN: **Hello Minna-san~! I would like to thank all those Reviews, Favorites and Followers! It really makes me happy and to think I have 121 views in 3 DAYS! Arigatou Gozaimasu Minna-san~!

* * *

~**The Waiting~**

~Tomorrow~

Exactly 6pm four teens are waiting inside the Maji Burger waiting for the other two teens.

"Arrgh! Where is he? He said to come 6PM! But he himself is not here yet!" Aomine Daiki is becoming more and more impatient as time past by.

"Be patient Aominecchi, you know Akashicchi wants to make an entrance." Kise Ryota tries to calm him down but failled.

"I'm getting sick of him!"

"Calm down Aominecchi people are trying to stare." And it continues on and on...

"I'm gonna buy more snacks." Murasakibara Atushi stare boringly at his empty bag of chips, not really paying attention on what's happening now. "Ah. No need, I still have some." He said as he opens another bag of chips.

"I'm disappointed in you, not just you but _all of you. _You all never change since we left Middle School, especially you two. You two never grow-up." Midorima Shintaro glared at the blond and navy hair teen while holding a green ribbon with a heart in the middle as his lucky item of the day. (**AN: **Even though it's night. Haha. You all know what I mean.)

"But I was just trying to calm Aominecchi! You're so mean Midorimacchi~!" Kise Protested, but was ignored.

"Says he one who always bring _girly stuff_ at school." He said as he points at the greenette's lucky item.

"Those are not girly stuff, those are my lucky items that Oha-Asa required me to bring. So I don't see a problem with that." He said calmly, but his eyes are glaring daggers at Aomine.

"You two should stop and just wait for Akashicchi!" The blonde was getting impatient and annoyed. "God! Why is Akashicchi is taking so long! It's 6:15! **6:15**! And where is Kurokocchi?! I wanted to see him!"

"**Shut up Kise!**" Both Aomine and Midorima said in unison. Kise was about to say something when...

"_**What is it about me taking so long?**_" A cold voice was heard throuhout Maji making not just Kise stop, but the other costumers and employers shiver. They turned and saw those heterochromic eyes stare at them with malice like digging through their soul.

"Uh-uh... You see... Tha-"

"Aka-chin~ nice too see you~" Murasakibara cut Kise just to greet Akashi.

"Nice to see you too Atushi." Akashi greet back and turn to Kise once more."I hate to be kept waiting Ryota ." Kise was sweating beads as he look for Aomine for help, but to no avail.

"If they won't tell you, I will Aka-chin." Murasakibara volunteer as the blond won't seem to talk and Aomine won't help him either. The purplenette smirked evilly at the two as he telling the red head of what was happening earlier.

"It's that so? Thank you Atushi." Murasakibara smiled as Akashi turned at the two. "Well... Can't we talk about it outside. **NOW.**" Akasi emphasize the last word making the two follow him. Knowing what Akashi said should be done 'cause **He. Is. Absolute. **

Screams can be heard from the outside with a mix of '_Were sorry!'_ and _'We won't do that again!'_ As God knows what Akashi did to them. Some minutes later Akashi came back with the two following him behind as they seat. The two look like their soul was been taken away by the devil as they seat quietly and didn't dare to move or seat.

"So what is this about?" Midorima asked.

"Before that. Where is Tetsuya?" He asked like nothing happen earlier. "He should be here like the rest of you." He's tone darkened as his eyes scanned the place looking for any signs of some teal hair.

"I'm here Akashi-kun."

* * *

**AN: **Sorry if I did this 'cause I'm lazy and a little mental block besides that I don't know if you'll like the next chapter so I put another summary just for the next chapter to asked you all of what you think.

**Summary: **Aomine is polite, Midorima is not denial, Kise is matured, Murasakibara is not eating his snacks, Akashi is kind and Kuroko is cheerful. How will they manage this if this last for a month? Can their patience take it? And this is just because they lost to basketball.

**AN: **Ugly? I know. But still I want to know your opinion. Thanks


	3. The Meeting Pt2 (The Dare)

**AN: **Here's Chapter 1 pt. 2~! Sorry for the names of the prev. ones. Hehe. I'm changing Ryota to _Ryouta,_ Shintaro to _Shintarou _and Seijuro to _Seijurou. _So here it is again. **Enjoy~**

* * *

**~The Dare~**

"Before that. Where is Tetsuya?" He asked like nothing happen earlier. "He should be here like the rest of you." He's tone darkened as his eyes scanned the place looking for any signs of some teal hair.

"I'm here Akashi-kun." A monotone voice making the rest jump in surprise. (Except for a certain dark blue and blond. Cause they were still motionless.) "I was the first here to come." He added to avoid the same question that he always hear such as '_Since when did you_ come?!'

"Then why didn't you say so-Nanodayo?" Midorima asked irritaed.

"Because you were all so noisy that that you can't even hear me." Although his face and voice is expressionless, But if you look closely you can notice that he's slightly annoyed.

"Well you're becoming worst." Akashi stated bluntly which Kuroko shrugged it off.

Upon hearing the words _Kuroko _and _Tetsuya. _A certain blond snap-out and saw the teal head.

"KUROKOCCHI-" Kise was about to hug Kuroko when a _red hair demon_ and his _deadly scissor_ stop him.

"Ryouta, sit. **NOW**." It was enough for Kise to behave (after what he's done through) and murmur something '_I just wanna hug Kurokocchi-ssu.'_ "So I was saying." Akashi continued. "I would like to proposed something. Called me childish or whatever, (if you can.) but I just can't accept the fact that Tetsuya beat us. I know you all do. He smirked.

Although they really want to say _childish _or _whatever_ to Akashi they choose not as they value they're life more. Thank you very much.

"Then what do you suggest Aka-chin?" The purple head asked while munching on his chips.

"I would like to suggest a non-basketball related." He paused and smirked. "Perhaps a dare maybe?" By the tone of it it's obviously that it's a **_command._  
**

"What exactly we will get through this Akashi-kun?" Kuroko asked.

"Well Tetsuya... This dare will test our patient as well our behavior... And think of this as our _bond..._"

_**'BOND?!'** _The three shouted in their minds. '_**What kind of torture that Akashi/Aka-chin/Akashicchi will give us?**_'

"So to finished this already. I will start" The greenette stated.

"Eager are we, Shintarou?" Akashi asked.

"Of course, we all have some places to be Akashi." Midorima answered.

"Sure we are, Shintarou. You may start."

"Thank you." He looks at Aomine. (who is still daze) "Aomine." He called but no. "Aomine!" He triec to speak louder but still no. **"AOMINE!" **This time he shouted and Aomine snap.

"What?" Aomine growled.

"Glad you're awake, Aomine-kun." Kuroko greeted.

"ACK! T-tetsu! Whe-"

"I was here before all of you came." Tetsuya answered the unfinished question bluntly.

"Eh?!" All Aomine can say.

"Enough with that." Said Midorima irritatedly. "Are you ready for your dare?"

"W-what? Explain it to me first." Aomine demand. Clearly that he wasn't listening earlier.

Midorima sigh. "Idiot."

_**After some explanation**_

"So are you ready?" Midorima asked.

"Hell yeah!" Aomine said confidently.

"I dare you." He paused and smirked. "To be polite." He stated simply.

"**WHAT?!**" Aomine growled.

"You heard me." His smile grew wider. "This means only kind words, being gentleman with girls, no ganguro facial expression and _no reading such magazines-Nanodayo_." As he was finished he pushed his glasses up and the smirked never leave his face.

"But that's Mai-ch-"

"I don't care." Midorima cut him off.

"Arrrgh! Fine!" He frowned then smirked. "My turn... I Dare Midorima to stop _listening to Oha-Asa_."

"I can't live without my lucky items!" He barks.

"You took my Mai-chan away!" Aomine retort.

"He's right." Akashi said.

"See Akashi appro-" Aomine was once again cut.

"I was referring to Shintarou." Akashi concluded that makes Midorima smirked and Aomine frowned.

"But he took away my Mai-chan!" Whined by the dark blunette.

"_But you're not listening earlier_." Akashi point out. His Heterochromic eyes are narrowing Aomine that made him shiver.

"T-then don't be such a _tsundere._" Aomine startled.

"But I'm not a tsunde-" Midorima was cut.

"Yes you are Midorima-kun." Kuroko deadpan.

"KUROKO!"

"It's the truth Shintarou."

"Fine."

"My turn~" Lazily (but childishly) said by Murasakibara as he turns to Kise. "Kise-chin I dare you to be _serious and mature_." He said boringly.

"That's easy!" Kise said childishly.

"Are you sure~?" Murasakibara taunt.

"Yes! Don't underestimate me Murasakibaracchi!" Kise whined.

"Are you sure about this Kise-kun?" Kuroko asked worried.

"Yes, yes, YES!" Shout by the blonde. "Kurokocchi don't trust me!" As the fake tears run down on his face.

"Let him be." Akashi said. "Go on Atushi."

"Hai." Atushi turned to Ryouta once again. "If Kise-chin said it...I bet it's okey for him to stop being cheerful, even being annoying, ignoring your fangirls and...Stop being touchy to Kuro-chin." He finished.

Kise paled which the purplenette enjoy. As he stare at Kuroko a thought struct him '_Not hugging Kurokocchi!..._' He sigh before muttering '_Fine._' But then he smirk as an idea struct him. "Ne~ Murasakibaracchi! How about some _diet-_ssu~?"

Murasakibara's smirk disappear. "W-what are you saying?" He stuttered as a thought hit him.

"Exactly what you think-ssu~!" The blonde said evilly.

It angered the purple head. "I'll crush you, Kise-chin!"

"Eh! But I can't think of anything else!" The blonde whined and stared to (fake) cry again.

"I didn't know you still think?" Aomine tease.

"Unlike you! You don't think at all-ssu! AHOMINE! Kise retort while sticking his tongue out.

"Why you-!"

"You two should stop before I **crush **you!" Murasakibara cut Aomine with his threat then he turns to Akashi. "Aka-chin..." The purplenette plead to the rednette with matching puppy eyes.

"Sorry about that Atushi but I can't. You have to accept the dare." Akashi said with a hint of amusement on his face. Murasakibara just sigh and nod which earned a playful smirked at the blonde as he thought. '_Revenge is sweet~ssu!_' The red head turned to the blunette. "So Tetsuya..."

"Yes Akashi-kun?"

He smirk. "Are you ready?"

"Hai." Kuroko muttered, face still impassive.

"I **command **you...to be more _emotional_..." The way Akashi said it brings chill to Tetsuya's spine.

...

_There was a deadly silence..._

...

"Fine." The blunette mutter.

"Good. Now it's your turn." The red head said it with a hint of challenge in his voice.

Tetsuya felt the challenge so he didn't back down. "As you say." A playful smirk appeared on his lips as he says the words. "To be _kind and caring_." The smirk was gone and returned to the stoic face. The GOM were supprise by his dare.

"But I'm already _kind and caring _Tetsuya." Akashi stated.

"What I mean is no hard training menu, caring like a mother, always smiling, no threatening and no **scissors**." Tetsuya finished his sentence as he sip his now empty milkshake.

...

...

**Another deadly silence...**

...

...

Everyone look at their phantom then their captain then back to Tetsuya then back to Akashi.

"Fine." He said simply.

"EEHH!" Was the four miracles can say. Their captain just said fine. Fine! **FINE.** Oh! Is the world going to end?! But then again why not? Atleast for Akashi...oh wait! For them all.

"Akashi-kun."

"Yes?"

"How long will this be?" Ask by the blunette.

"About a month. This will start tomorrow at Seirin." He said casually.

"Akashicchi! Why do we have to do this?! I might lose my job! And this doesn't even relate to basketball!" The blonde whined to their annoyance.

"Are you not listening earlier?" Kise's eyes widen at the sudden realization. He gulp as he eye his captain. Silence ate him already. "Besides about you job... I don't care." Akashi wanna stab Kise with his scissors for not listening to him, but he calm himself and decide to forgive him this time.

After the discussion, Kise approach Kuroko and asked him to walk him home. The blunette nod. As they reached Tetsuya's home Kise gave Kuroko a hug, not one of his deadly hug, but a warm hug.

"Kise-kun." Tetsuya protest.

"Please Kurokocchi..." Kise plead. "This will be the last time I can hug you before the dare start...So bear with me..." Tetsuya sigh as he let Kise hug him.

_Tomorrow the fun will starts~_

* * *

**AN:** Waaaaaaaaaaah! I just made a Kikuro!(sort of) Cause I feel bad for bullying him for this chap. so he deserve it. But I still like Akakuro then Izukuro then Takakuro and Himukuro. Anyway...SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR TOO LONG! SCHOOL IS KILLING ME. SO PLEASE BEAR WITH ME CAUSE I'M A COLLEGE STUDENT NOW, SORRY.

Anyway do you like it? Sorry for the spellings and grammars cause english is not my first language.

Please leave a review or suggestions about this story. Thank you :))

(PS: I tried to make this chapter long cause I really felt bad for not updating and I think it will take long for me to update again. Again sorry.)


	4. Seirin's Reaction

**AN:** I'm baaaaaaaaack! Sorry for the late update! You all know my reason right?

Anyway for the Reviews~

**Empress's Tainted Lips:** I can't believe that someone will actually laugh at this! I actually find this corny or maybe because I made this so that's why I feel that way. But thank you anyway~! Please continue reading this! :D

**Orangetabby101: **I'll try, but it will take long for me to update this! So please forgive me!

**deadlycute17:**Sei-kun texted me (lol XD) he said: _'You called me cute. Prepare to meet your_ _doom.'_ It actually has a PS. _'PS: Tell this to __**deadlycute17**__ or your life will be ended._' Gomen! But I love my life! There's sooo many things I want to see! Gomen!

** :** First thanks for this long review~! I'm really glad you like it. I promise to make this good so you and everyone else will continue reading this. So thank you, thank you! :D

And for the other reviews. Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! You do love me! _"sniffs"_

Thank you everyone for adding this as your favourites, follows, reviews and views!

Now here's the story. **Enjoy~!**

* * *

**~Seirin's Reactions~**

_**~That night~**_

~Murasakibara Atushi~

While sitting on his bed, he munch his snacks like there's no tomorrow (perhaps there really is no tomorrow for him)...

"Remember snacks. I'm gonna miss you." He said with tears pooling his eyes. "Oh-wait." He snaps. "I can always eat you here. Aka-chin didn;t forbid me anyway~" He said happily (but lazily. **AN:** Wait-what? How's that? Lol XD) as he hug and munch his snacks.

~Kise Ryouta~

The blond model is thinking of what should he do tomorrow...

"AHHH! This is sooo hard-ssu~!" He shout in frustration. "What am I gonna do~?" He cried and cried until an idea struct him like an...uhm...lightning? I guess? Anyway. "If I will to lose my job..." He smiles evilly. "I'll make used of this dare! BWAHAHAHA! BWAHAHAHA! BWAHA-'cough''cough!''COUGH!' I-i should not d-do that a-anymo-'cough!'"

~Midorima Shintarou~

He stare at his lucky item with anger filling his eyes. "Tsundere huh? I'll show them! I'll show them!" He clutch at his lucky item hard and because of this anger he accidentally threw his lucky item away, but it miraculously bounce back and directly hit him at the head which put him to sleep immidiately, considering his lucky item is just a ribbon with a heart on the middle. (**AN:** H-how?)

~Aomine Daiki~

Laying on his bed, Aomine hold at his "beloved" magazine. No words can express of how much he "loves" that magazine. "Why not I read this at home?" He asked himself. "Nah...I'm too lazy to do that." True to his words , that is the first time that he's holding his magazine at home cause he usually bring it at school especially when the teacher is boring or when he skips practices. He sigh. "Good bye Daiki, good bye Mai-chan...I'm gonna miss 'ya." Then he drifts into a sleep with dreams full of Mai-chan magazines.

~Akashi Seijurou~

As he sits on his bed, Akashi brought himself in deep thoughts. 'The dare is hard, I admit. Giving them less training menu. I might spoil them...hmm..'

~Kuroko Tetsuya~

Here in the middle of the night, he's standing infront of a mirror doing...facial expressions? He starts with a simple and small smile then he made it wider and wider until it became a grin. Second he tried to looked fierce (?) then sad, then wacky, then angry and all sorts of expressions until he became tired and flops himself on the bed. "This...will...d-drain my...e-energy."

* * *

**~Tomorrow~Dec.1~**

The five miracles are at the gym of Seirin watching the basketball practice.

"I'm so glad that your all here." Akashi said with a smile that can make people blind.

"I'm also happy that you're here too, Akashi." Midorima respond with the same smile plastered on his face. Holding his lucky item for the day a light blue teddy bear. _'I don't know if I should be glad that I'm seeing Akashi smile…' _The greenette thought.

"Well...I'm not actually happy to see you all here, considering that I have to skip school." Kise said irritatedly. _'Well this is not so bad, after all.'_ He thought.

"Aww. Don't be like that, Kise. You used to be happy to see us." Aomine said with a grin on his face. _'Control Daiki, control.'_ He thought angrily_._

"I _used_ to be." He rolled his eyes while emphasizing the word 'used.'

Aomine just laugh at him while Kise rolled his eyes. _'You can kill this bastard after this stupid dare.' _Aomine think evily.

"Oi! Ahomine! One on one!" Demand by the red hair tiger.

This made the miracles turned to the tiger of Seirin.

"Did I tell you to stop practicing and challenge a one on one on him?" Aida Riko said in a verry sweet voice that made Kagami shiver in fear, for he knows that this may be his last time on earth.

"N-no Coach!" Kagami stuttered.

"Good." She said in the same voice. "Get. Back. To. Practice. Now." The more sweet she say it, the more scary in Kagami's ears as he returns to practice. She turns to the GoM. "What are you doing here?" She asked irritatedly.

"Isn't it obvious? Were here for Kurokocchi." The blond said as a-matter-of-fact. _'W-why did I say that-ssu!'_

A vein pop on Riko's head. "Why you-" She was cut by Aomine.

"Hey, hey. A girl shouldn't be angry over a answer like that." He said gently with a smile that still plastered on his face. "And you shouldn't stress yourself, your spoiling your beauty." He added.

"W-wha-" Riko was caught off guard by the tan teens words. The Seirin team stopped practicing and see what's happening

"Hey!" Kiyoshi greet them with his usual big grin.

"Idiot!" Hyuga smack him. "Why are you greeting them?" He turns to the miracles. "What are you doing here?" Irritatedly he questioned, ignoring's Kiyoshi's protest 'Ittai!'

"Were just watching." Akashi said innocently. "And waiting for Tetsuya." Smiles.

The whole Seirin stared at the _demon-disguise-as-a-teen. 'Who would have thought that he can smile like that?!' _They thought unison. But dismiss it when Midorima spoke.

"Speaking of him." Midorima stated. "Where is he?" Worry painted on his face_. 'I don't care, whatever happens to him-nanodayo.'_

"Yeah~ where is Kuro-chin?" He said boringly after a very long silence. _'I'm hungry.'_ he thought.

"I swear, when I see him...I'm gonna-" Hyuga was in the clutch mode now when he was cut off by an energetic voice.

"Minna! Konichiwa~!" From afar, a teen with light blue locks was skipping on his way to the gym. I repeat **SKIPPING.** When he reach his destination. Everyone (except Riko 'cause she's still daze of.) was like been shot by an arrow right through their hearts, making them immediately fall for no other than...Kuroko Tetsuya. "Sumimasen I'm late!" Clapping his hand together while making a really cute apologetic face.

Silence...

Silence...

Silence...

Silen-

"W-where have you been!" Kagami break the silence as he look away hidding his blush.

"I'm sorry, Kagami-kun! I didn't mean to be late! My clock did not function earlier soo~ that's why I-"

"Alright! Alright we get it-!" Kagami being Bakagami, didn't realize his mistake, but when he did. He immediately cover his mouth.

"Y-you hate me..." Tears formed in his eyes as he silently muffled the words. Because of this every boys was sending _**DEADLY**_ glares to the red head tiger.

"Ka~ga~mi~!" Teppei said it coldly sending chills to Kagami.

"I'll be gentle for this, Kagami." Aomine.

"You hurt Kuroko...you know what will happen to you." Midorima.

"Nobody's hurting Kuro-chin~!" Murasakibara.

"Kagamicchi, you bastard~" Kise.

Akashi being _mother_Akashi, walk towards Kuroko and hug him. "Shh, shh. Don't cry. That's not true." Then the bluenette hug him which the red head _delightfully_ accepted.

On the other hand Kagami paled and sweating buckets. "W-wait! Kuroko! I'm sorry! Tell them to stop!" As they come closer while holding different kinds of sharp objects that came out of nowhere. "PLEASE!" Kagami begged as he kneeled down.

"OK!" One word, two syllables. And everyone stopped. "But only because, Kagami-kun's an idiot." He added innocently.

"F-fine!." Kagami muttered while blushing furiously.

"Um...ano...why is Kantoku daze and...blushing?" Asked by the blunette.

The sudden change of topic made everyone turned to Riko with a questioning look. "Hey Riko!" Junpei called. Which luckily wake Riko up.

"H-huh?" She turned to everyone. "W-what are you all looking at?!" The brunette demanded.

"You were blushing, couch." The cat face Koganei said.

With this Riko remember the happenings earlier and because of that she blushed deep in imbarassment. "GO BACK TO PARCTICE! NOW!" She screamed on the top of her lungs, making everyone stumble to get back where they was before. "And you!" She turns to the weird color head teens "Why are you still here?!" She demand.

"Aren't you getting irritated at your voice? It's destroying my ear drums." The blonde stated removing his hands from his ears. _'Mouth shut up!' _He paled internally.

"You really are looking for some-!" Before Riko could do something to the blonde the blunette step in.

"Kantoku we should head to practice now~" Tetsuya flashes his overly cute smile. "ne?"

Riko forgot about Kise instantly, Kuroko said that and they both **SKIPPED **their way to the gym. At the practice, everything seems normal except for the fact that everyone keeped stealing glances at the bluenette. After practice ended, Akashi called the Seirin team and announce about the dare.

"I'm sure you wondering why are we like this." He asked gently while stroking Tetsuya's hair. Tetsuya fell asleep when the practice ended, so his head was lying on Seijurou's lap.

"It's about time." Kagami muttered. Akashi raised an eyebrow at the tiger's antics, tempted to get his scissors and kill him with it, but stops his thoughts 'cause of this dare. '_Why did I even bother to do this dare.' _Instead he just ignore the tiger and continue.

"We, the Kiseki no Sedai decided to have a dare. What you all see here." He gesture his hand at the GoM. "Are part of the dare."

"That's why." Riko said. "I'm sure you want us to do something?" She questioned.

Aksahi smiled softly(?). "I just want you all to looked after Tetsuya and see if he can perform the dare. That's all."

"And it's Kuroko-kun, why not. We'll do it." She stated happily.

"Thank you, Aida-san. We will be going now." He looked at the bluenette again. "Tetsuya wake up." The soft words that the red head said wake Kuroko instantly. As he wake up, he gave a soft yawn which everyone gave an _"aww…"_ "We will be going now."

When they are far away from the said school, Kuroko announces something. "Since I'll be like this for the whole month. I'll start calling you all in your first names, neh." He said as he gave a smile.

He looked at Kise first and declared. "Ryoutacchi!"

"That's not a really nice name." Kise said bluntly.

"But that's how you call me." Kuroko retort. The blonde just roll his eyes, but deep inside he wanted to scream and hug the blunette.

Then he looked at Aomine. "Dai." The tan teen just gave him a grin, thanking his skin color for hiding his blush.

"Atsu-chin." Murasakibara just smiled at him and ruffled his hair.

"I'll think yours later." He said to Midorima, then he turn to Akashi. "Seijurou…" He said softly.

Seijurou blush slightly. "Are you calling us in the way we call you?" He asked even though he know the answer.

Kuroko bow his head. "Is it ugly?" He asked sadly.

Akashi smiled again. "No…it's actually cute."

This time Kuroko blush slightly. "T-thanks."

They all go in their separate ways leaving Midorima and Kuroko alone. Silence filled the air as two walked when the greenette broke it.

"Here." He handed the green Teddy Bear while he blush. "I want you to have it." Kuroko blush once more when he saw the other bear in Midorima's hand which is light blue, but he accepted it anyway.

"Is it my lucky item?" He asked.

"No." Midorima said as he smiled. "I just want us to both have teddy bears."

Kuroko smiled as he held the bear tight. "Thank you…Shin-kun." He said softly, but Midorima heard it clearly. He gave a small smile while a slight blush spread on his face. "Your like confessing to me." Kuroko jokingly said.

"I-is that so…?" Midorima couldn't contain it anymore as he looked away as the blush go deep red.

Late at night all the GoM reach their respective houses and Kuroko already past asleep. The other member couldn't even sleep as they think about Tetsuya, you read it right not about today, but about Tetsuya, they are all alarmed because of this dare thinking that everyone will keep looking and maybe try their way to the oblivious bluenette, so each of them were thinking of a plan. Before they sleep, they all muttered the same words. **"Kuroko Tetsuya is mine…"**

* * *

**AN: **I'm really, really, really sorry for updating this long! It's just I'm busy and we lost our net plus all of this typhoons are coming in the country giving us brown-out. I'm also sorry for this chapter, it's ugly in my opinion.

Did you like the little Akakuro here or the Midokuro at the end of the chapter? Haha while I'm writing this I can't help but to fangirl over the stories. O/O So anyway where school do you want the chapter to be next?

And to make up for my late update I posted a one-shot about Takakuro. This is one of my FAV. PAIRING. Anyway I posted it cause I know that it will be long again before I update another chap. Bye for now~! Give me some suggestions or anything :)

And one more thing **Dec 1 _is _day** **1** this is until new year's eve.


	5. Touo's reaction Pt1

**AN:** I'm baaaaaaaaack! It's been sooo long! I miss you guys! I'm sorry if this takes forever to update, but I'm really doing my best to make this! So bare with me please…!

About what **kuruda ayamu**. If you're reading this: I love your idea! Really! It enlarge the harem I'm hoping to get ^_^ But I don't think I can use everything of it, but I'm planning to use the majority of it! Maybe not in one chapter, I might spread it! I don't know yet, I forgot my plan T_T though I'm planning to use the majority of it for sure! :D

This chapter is dedicated to for reviewing the chapters and for criticizing my stories. For all the others who support this. Arigatou!

Now here's the story. **Enjoy~!**

* * *

**~Touo's Reaction (Pt 1)~**

**~Tomorrow~Dec.2~**

He open his eyes gently, adjusting to his surroundings and when his fine, he smiled to himself.

Kuroko Tetsuya readied himself for today. As he was wondering where to go next. Fortunately his phone vibrated signaling that he receive a text. Flipping his phone, he saw a text and it was from the red head former captain.

To: Tetsuya

From: Sei-kun

Subject: Next School

Were going to Daiki's school today in 1:00. Eat your breakfast and be careful on the way

Closing his phone the blunette's smile grew wider. For some reason his enjoying this dare (**AN:** maybe the only one.). sure it causes more of his usual energy, but he couldn't help but feel happy about the attention his receiving, even just for a month, and look! He even change their name in his phone. Enough with the day dreaming. He glance at the clock and found out it was only 11:30, he still have a long time going to Aomine's school, good thing Akashi somehow manage to have their coaches permission to skip practice for a week and school just for this dare. 'Sei-kun is the best!' Kuroko thought.

As he reached his destination, he saw that the Touo team are practicing, well…not really practicing on their improvement, it's more like practicing of getting used of Aomine being here. Tetsuya smirked _evilly_ at the idea that he was about to do.

Meanwhile…

"Come on guys! Let's practice some more!" The tan player encouraging his teammates for some more practice, while he waits for his old teammates. As he enjoyed himself the others had horrible expression on their faces and some of the other string members run away for the nearest restroom to let go everything that they ate since morning. Really seeing _that_ Aomine makes them want to puke.

As everyone don't know what to do, a light blond named Wakamatsu walked strait to Aomine and grabs him at the collar. "YOU! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO AOMINE?! WHERE IS HE?! WHERE IS HE?!"

'What the hell! He's shouting at me!' Aomine is _**very**_ irritated seeing Wakamatsu Shouting at his face and he really, really, _**really**_ wanted to punch the bastard on the face, but couldn't lay a hand on the said teen 'cause Akashi might be in somewhere, being with that demon for three years is something that the tan teen had learned in the **hard **way. So instead of throwing curses and punches on the senpai, he just put a _smile _on the face as he said. "Don't worry captain it's still me, wait for Akashi for some explanation." He paused. The smile never left his face. "But while were waiting why don't we do some shooting, ne?"

Everyone and by mean everyone,is _literally _everyone have a terrified expression on their faces, even the ex-captain Imayoshi has one, even his usual creepy couldn't cover it.

"I thought I came to basketball club, but what I'm seeing is wrestling club." Said by the voice that belongs to Kise Ryouta as he spotted the Touo team with the still holding Aomine in Wakamatsu's hands. 'Whahaha! Aominecchi is sooo pissed!'

'Kise is here! I'll be safe from bastard-sempai!' Aomine inwardly let out tears of joy as he spotted the said blonde. "Can give me a help, Kise?...hehe." He smiled at Kise.

"What are you doing to him?" The blond questioned the other blond in a uncaring way.

"I'M FORCING THE TRUE AOMINE OUT!" Shouted by Wakamatsu. He didn't mean though. It's just, it's just Aomine is driving him insane in an _friendly _and _polite _way…?

'God! Why does he have to shout?!' Kise wince in pain from the shout that was given to him. He was about to retort back when an idea came to him. 'Forcing the _true…_Aominecchi…out…it means breaking the dare. And by breaking the dare means, Akashicchi! AND BY AKASHICCHI MEANS-!' He inwardly smirked at the idea of 'True Aominecchi' and 'Akashicchi'. He raised his hand and waves it in a uncaring way. "Go ahead." Was his blunt answer.

Aomine's inwardly tears of joy suddenly stopped at the two words that Kise said to him. 'After this dare! I WILL REALLY KILL YOU!' He was about to burst when-

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HIM?"

Everyone looked at the supposed to be feared demon, who was now shouting and running towards the group, he grab Aomine from the senpai gently like a mother who was worried sick about their child. Everyone's jaw dropped at the scene before them-I mean it's Akashi that were talking about. He should be the one to initiate this! Not run here like someone who cares! It should be Kise's job!-but noooo! the said blond even gave them his permission. Meanwhile Akashi was not pleased, certainly **not **because of that damn Aomine it's because he was thinking what Kise's thinking, if not only that tsundere-oha-asa-freak didn't notice him, things would have come as planned.

"Aomine. Are you alright." Right on time the Greenette came to the scene with his teal heart as his lucky item. 'I shouldn't done that with Akashi if Murasakibara didn't saw me.' Like Akashi, he was expecting Aomine to fail, but the said purplenette saw him and was now standing behind him.

"Mine-chin, You looked funny~" Came from the blunt purple titan.

"Do I?" Aomine asked. He was shaking from all the hatred that he's feeling right now. 'Got to be strong, got to be strong!' He chanted in his mind.

"Hmm…" Was he's only response.

While everyone was still shock from all of this, they didn't notice a certain someone headed to their way. Ooohh~! What could this person planning to do to them?

* * *

**AN:** Okaay~! This has been in my computer for a long time, but I couldn't finished it because of school work (please understand 'cause I'm a college student now and have other priorities). Bare with this unfinished chapter, though I didn't expect it to be long though.

So review~


	6. Touo's Reaction Pt2

**AN: **Hi~! How are you all? I hope you'll enjoy this story. For the last chapter...sorry about the cliffhanger, it's not what you expect, but it has it's purpose.

Now here's the story. **Enjoy~!**

* * *

**~Touo's Reaction (Pt 2)~**

The said latter crept slowly to the group of teens, while the others are busy. The blunette easily went behind them, thankful that his misdirection still works. He proceeds with his plans and as loud as he can he screams.

"AAAAAHHHHH!"

Those who are unfortunately near Tetsuya (which happens to be Aomine, Midorima and Sakurai) receives the most of the scream and because of that, they'd jumped so high that it rival someone at Seirin, but the certain mushroom didn't thought of jumping which led him on fainting, the others have their own clutching of hearts like their life depended on it (**AN: **Which it really is!).

* * *

But nothing could rival at _what_ Wakamatsu did.

The said sempai just screamed in a very, very _manly _way.

"AAAAHHH!"

Not just once.

"AAAAHHH!"

Not just twice.

"AAAAHHH!"

In the third time everyone calmed but down (including the one who fainted), but all have a poker face on the sempai.

"AAAAHHH!"

Still he didn't stop.

"You can stop now. It's irritating!" Kise said as he really is irritated much to everyone's relief.

"What did you say?!" Irritated because not just he made a fool of himself, he was even lectured by a kohai. A **KOHAI**. Oooohhh~ he wont gonna let this further more. "You brat! You have no respect to your upperclassmen!"

"Oh really. As far as I remember, respect don't just give it away, but it's **_earned_**." Kise countered but deep inside half of him wanted to apologize and half just became proud that he said that.

His ex-teammates inwardly smile. Proud that the blond teen became matured.

'Good job, Kise! That teach him!' Aomine was nearing on showing a grin, too happy about the blond.

'For an idiot, your smart.' Midorima said as he unknowingly let a small smile while pushing his glasses up.

'Sugoi~ Kise-chin~' As for Murasakibara... well his expression was still the same.

'For once Ryouta. You did something that is out of my expectation. I'll give you credit for that.' A small smile was shown by Akashi. 'As much as I love to see more of this. I have to stop it now.' "Now stop you two, before someone gets hurt."

After Akashi said this, the GOM immediately went to their _'__characters'_ starting with the one who caused the commotion.

"Soooo Sowwy~ about what I did~! I just thought if my misdirection still works! So so soooowwwwy~" Tetsuya said as he clasp his hand and use his big **sparkling **teal eyes with matching **baby** like voice and a really **cute** and** innocent** face.

Everyone was frozen on their spot.

_Except..._

"T-t-tet-tetsu-kun! T-t-tet-tetsu-kun! T-t-tet-tetsu-kun!" Momoi pointed at the blunette as her face was like a tomato.

_Thus everyone fainted._

* * *

After all the commotion everyone regain their consciousness, though still flustered. (**AN:** Atleast they're awake. Haha). Akashi explained to Aomine's current team their situation which earned a smirk from Imayoshi.

"Hmm...Interesting. I could use this _different_ Aomine..." He chuckled as his creepy smirk grew wider.

Meanwhile Aomine's face paled and he gulp as he thought about his current creepy captain and some _things _that he might do for them. 'Oh god why...'

Midorima didn't let his chance slip-out as he gave to Tetsuya the green heart. Tetsuya looked at the green heart for a moment. "Don't you like it? You can return it, if you don't"

He was about to get it back when the blunette back his hands away. "Are you kidding? I. Love. It!" His smile grew wider and wider as he put the heart in his pocket. Midorima couldn't keep his blushing face anymore and just push his glasses up. The blunette's attention turned to somewhere else and saw the Momoi's still blushing face which worried him. "Satsuki-chan are you ok? Your face is red."

Momoi's blush became redder as the thought of Tetsu-kun calling his name. 'He called me...by my first name...' She mentally slap herself for gazing at her crush for sooo long. "I-i'm fine, Tetsu-kun! I'm fine...just tired."

Of course being a gentleman Tetsu-kun is he place his hands on her forehead to check if she's hot. She seemed ok, thank god. "How about this. After we scouted our schools, you and I should hang-out so you can take a break." He finished it with a smile.

On Momoi, she thought of this as a date and nodded her head vigorously.

* * *

They all said their goodbyes on the Touo team which led by Tetsuya. But a certain someone was not contented and he towards the blunette.

"S-sumimasen!" Followed by a bow.

"What is it, Sakurai-kun~?" Said by the smiling Kuroko.

"K-kuroko-kun... wi-ll y-you g-go on a d-d-date with m-me. SUMIMASEN!" Sakurai's face was blushing madly as he lower his head more.

The GOM's eyes were wide at the bold invitation of this apologetic mushroom. As for Tetsuya, he gave his sweetest smile. "Of course~! But we do have to go to the others school and I promised Satsuki-chan that we will hang-out first. But sure~!" This is was the answer of the blunette as the eyes of the GOM grew wider. Sakurai's expression turned happy as he ran away while skipping. Unaware of his former teammates reaction Tetsuya continued walking liked nothing happen.

All the way home the GOM's faces were still shock. Kise didn't even move when his former teammates went home until he felt a tug on his shirt. "K-KUROKOCCHI!" Well that made him wake-up for sure.

"Geez Ryou-kun, you've been spacing out. I thought I should congratulate you for what you did."

Kise calmed a little now. "Ah...sorry. What do you mean by _congratulate_?"

Tetsuya just smiled while Kise's heart beat fast. "For what you did earlier, silly!" He laugh and to the blonds ear it sounded like an angel, then Kuroko smiled a little and turned to him once again. "I'm proud of you." Tetsuya said as he kissed the blond's cheek. "Oh the bus is here! Good bye, Ryou-kun~!" He got on and left Kise blushing...a small smile appeared on his face.

What a day.

* * *

**AN: **Finished! I thought I'll never be able to.

Anyway which on is nearer Shutoku or Kaijo?

So review~


	7. Shutoku's Reaction

**AN: **How are you minna-san~? Sorry that this took so long.

Ok according to the votes and messages and some friends Shutoku should be next since it's in Tokyo. Fic is more about Midorima-is it ok with you all? So anyway here's the story. **Enjoy~**

* * *

**~Shutoku's Reaction~**

**~Tomorrow~Dec.3~**

Midorima Shintarou. A smart man, a man who believes in fate and a calm man…**BUT NOT TODAY!**

This is it! This is really it! It's the day of his nightmare! Midorima's heart is beating so hard that it could jump off his chest anytime!-why wouldn't he?! His school is next! He know that he's next cause Kuroko's and Ahomine's school are in Tokyo, and so does Shutoku!-so it only made sense that he's next! He could already see the all the possibilities that could happen today and for the whole month! Like how everyone will make fun of him-especially Takao-or how everyone will abuse this dare-especially Takao-and worst! How everyone will be pestering him about Kuroko-when they should not! Kuroko was his! And his alo-WHAT THE HELL WAS HE THINKING?! Kuroko was his?! Heck they don't even get along!-but he did buy him a partner of his lucky item for three days straig-Gah! This dare is rubbing off of him!...well at least he's not the only one who's suffering cause yesterday Ahomine almost explode.

Walking to the school. Midorima was thinking about of what Oha-Asa said to his signs. Oha-Asa said that cancers are at the last rank, but it will be somehow worth it. 'How? I'm the least luckiest person today. So how?' Upon his thinking he didn't notice a lamp post that is right in front of him. His face collided with the metal that made his glasses shattered in million pieces. So much for being unlucky.

"Ahhhh! Why does this have to happen to me?!" He shouted to the sky not noticing the weird stares and whispering of the people around him which is the other reason why no one bother to guide him to school.

He arrive at the gym looking ridicules. His nose has blood dripping down, his head had a big bump that is swelling and becoming purplish. But that doesn't matter cause he saw what he thought would arrive late. The one who made his heart flutter, made him blush in all shades of red and the one who made him smile even in times like this.

That person is Kuroko Tetsuya…

But that didn't last long…

Why?

CAUSE HIS FREAKING TEAMMATES ARE SURROUNDING _HIS _KUROKO. How Otsubo is blushing while trying not to faint and talk to the blunette, how Miyaji is offering him pineapples like he's some sort of God or something, how Kimura threatening all of them to run over by a truck if they lay a hand on _his _Kuroko and Takao…well he haven't made his move (…yet), he's just at the side grinning at all the scenes. As for the GOM…well all of them have a murderous aura including him.

Not long after the blunette notice him and run towards him. "Shin-kun! What happen to you?" This cause a commotion in the gym, but that didn't stop his blush.

"Ah me? This is nothing. Just having the worst luck today. Hahaha…ha-ouch!" He force a laugh-which failed miserably-as he try to sound ok.

"Oh my god! Shintarou! You should sit down and let me tend your wounds! Daiki find me a first aid kit!" Aomine quickly rush-so he can laugh away-and Akashi comfort Midorima, while Murasakibara just stand there. "Atsushi be useful and go get me a clean towel with ice." With that said Murasakibara was gone (laughing his way out too).

"That's what idiots get." Kise said it _not_ _regretting_ it at all. He was actually surprise when he managed to control his laugher. Akashi on the other hand can't help but bite his bottom lip then cover his mouth to stop his laugher (which also failed).

'Kise I swear that even Gods wouldn't help you when I'm finished with this.' He though darkly and he though many ways of how he will kill Kise. He looked at Akashi who's trying so hard not to laugh at him. "Akashi…are you laughing at me…?"

Akashi put his hands down and looked away to avoid Midorima-which made the greenette angry at him-and saw Murasakibara and Aomine with the things that he commanded. "Ah! Atsuhi and Daiki are here!" (**AN:** Nice move Akashi -_-) He tend Midorima's wounds-while trying to stopped his laugher-and the teen look much better now. But one thing was missing. His glasses. He couldn't even walk normally without it.

"Shin-kun."

Midorima look and saw Kuroko holding what he think it is. The exact replica of his glasses. Kuroko hand it to him and Midorima put it slowly, his eyes widen when the glasses fit him perfectly even the lense has the perfect grade for his eyes. He almost cry. "W-why did you gave me this?"

Tetsuya's eyes widen. "D-don't get me w-wrong! Oha-asa said that I should give something to a cancer to bring me luck!" Midorima chuckled. He liked the idea of a cute tsundere Kuroko. The blunette looked at him and gave him a wide smile. "Just joking~! I actually ask Satsuki-chan about it. And you always gave me things! I thought about giving you something different, but I couldn't think of any! So I came up with a lame idea like that-and I didn't thought that it would come in handy!" the blunette laugh which didn't escape everyone's eye. They wished Midorima would die right now.

Everyone resume practicing when Kuroko came up to Takao and asked him how to shoot to Takao's delight and to everyone's chargin. "It's really simple, Tet-chan! All you have to do is this." Takao held Tetsuya's hands while holding the ball and shooting it. THAT'S IT! Takao did the worst part! He was about to march his way there when Akashi suddenly call everyone and tell them the reason of their behavior-which is oddly enough that they didn't even get surprise (**AN:** That's because of Tetsuya)-which made everyone smirk at Midorima and the said teen just paled.

* * *

"Did you all seriously laugh at me in there?!" Midorima shout at them. They are now outside going home.

"What? It was fun. Calm down about it." Aomine said with a grin and his hands on the back of his head. Murasakibara just looked at him and smile lazily and Kise…he just looked at him and looked away, which annoyed Midorima. A smile from Akashi and Kuroko was he got.

When everyone is gone. He held Kuroko's hand so the latter stopped when he let go the blunette felf something cold in his hand, he looked at it and looked at the greenette and vice versa. "You shouldn't have too-"

"it's ok. I really bought this for you." He smiled warmly. The thing that he gave was an half heart silver necklace with green and blue linings. "See you tomorrow."

"T-thank you…" He smiled sweetly and went home. Leaving Midorima to his thoughts. Once again Oha-asa never failed to amaze. He caress the glasses and though that everything is worth it.

* * *

More Midokuro? Sorry can't help it, cause of the lucky items. Which reminds me that what (couple) lucky item can you suggest to me? Colors should be teal and green.

Next stop is Kaijo! Do you want some Kikuro? or any other (as long as it should be Tetsuya)

Reason why that I couldn't update quickly cause I'm working on new stories. Have to write it down so I wouldn't lose it. Sneak peak of the story after DARE

* * *

**Shattered**: Sneak peak

"You're so selfish, Tetsuya! Taking away that makes us happy! Why?!"

"Weak people will always be weak…"

"Akashi is right…you are selfish…"

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?"

"I SAID ENOUGH"

"…please. I-I don't w-want to be left a-again…"

* * *

I'll be posting more of the sneak peaks of the new stories. Wait for it~!

So review~


End file.
